forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolts of power
| weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Bolts of power were the collective term to describe a collection of different magical darts. Description The bolts of power were identical in their look despite having different powers. They could be either thrown like a dart or launched from a hand crossbow. Powers Bolts of power could pass without problem through a globe of invulnerability but were useless inside an anti-magic shell. However, in the latter case, their magic was not expended. Therefore, if one managed to retrieve the bolt, then one could re-use it. If the user was a drow, he or she could use it without problems. If the user was not a drow, then he or he could use it as long as he or she was not a cleric. ;Dart of Blinding: The dart of blinding blinded those hit by it with light for two to eight minutes as well as those within 10 ft (3 m) of the target for one to four minutes. ;Dart of Screaming: The dart of screaming gave off a loud sound for nine minutes. This sound fulfilled three purposes. First, it was so loud that it made tracking and locating the target very easy. Second, its loudness allowed it work as an alarm. Third, the sound interfered with potential spellcasting the target wanted to undertake. The dart of screaming was one of those bolts of power that did not lose its magical property on missing the target. They could be retrieved and used again. ;Dart of Silencing: The dart of silencing caused a silence effect on the hit target and 5 ft (1.5 m) around it for seven to twelve minutes. Removing the darts did not end or move the effect, as the magic was already expended from the dart. The dart of silencing was one of those bolts of power that did not lose its magical property on missing the target. They could be retrieved and used again. ;Dart of Stunning: The dart of stunning stunned the hit creature for two to eight minutes and those within 10 ft (3 m) of the hit creature for one to four minutes. ;Dart of Vapors: The dart of vapors was the only bolt of power that worked without hitting a creature. On impact, the dart of vapors created a cloud that worked like a stinking cloud, filling a cubic volume 20 ft (6 m) wide. ;Spider Dart: The spider dart poisoned those hit by it and then turned into a giant spider that was under nobody's control and did whatever it wanted. History The bolts of power were magic items associated with the drow. Appendix References Category:Items Category:Items from Toril Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Magic items Category:Darts Category:Drow items Category:500-599 gold pieces Category:800-999 gold pieces Category:1000-1499 gold pieces